As a display of a portable electronic device such as a mobile phone, a TV, a personal computer or the like, a liquid crystal display device has been widely used. However, it is generally known in the related art that the liquid crystal display device that is excellent in visibility from a front side but is narrow in a view angle, and thus, various efforts have been made to widen the view angle. As an example, a configuration may be proposed in which a member for diffusing light emitted from a display body such as a liquid crystal panel (hereinafter, referred to as a light-diffusion member) is provided on a visible side of the display body.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a light-dispersion film that forms a part of a rear projection screen. The light-dispersion film includes a light transmitting substrate, and a plurality of light-diffusion structures arranged on the light transmitting substrate. The light-dispersion film has a configuration in which the plurality of light-diffusion structures includes a plurality of resin structures and a light-absorbing adhesive is filled in a part of cavities between the light-diffusion structures.